The Curse of a Fighter
by RenJean
Summary: picks ups around 5 years after code of claw.another war has passed and luxa has been forced into an aged marriage. but even that doesnt keep gregor away from her when no ones looking. rated for sexual refence ,langauge, and adult situations in .
1. goodbye

"Luxa, baby, I'm sorry. I just can't hurt you", said Gregor. Luxa immediately started crying She hardly ever cried, but lately she'd been feeling strange. But Gregor had lost his mind after the war. "Gregor please, please you cannot leave me!", she said dropping to her knees now crying much harder than she was before. "Not now.", she said with the last breathe she could slip before totally loosing it and falling to the floor. "Luxa I'm not safe. I don't even deserve to live!", he said unable to look at her lying on the floor. He felt like he was doing the right thing. In the resent war, he was forced to kill yet again. But the reason he killed was only to be knighted. If he was knighted he would be able to marry Luxa. But it was to little to late, or to much in this case.

His rager side had controlled him. He went crazy and killed much more than he had ever hoped. He lost it. Because of that he was not allowed to be knighted. He was now known as threat to all creatures of the Underland. So Luxa was married to a older man named Jacob who was 21. He was now king, but Luxa didn't love him. She snuck around with Gregor every chance she had. It ate at him every time he thought about them together. Jacob always seemed to be pushing Luxa into doing things she didn't want to do. Things she _had _done with Gregor. But early that day he had seen Jacob try to kiss her. So Gregor lost it. Again. He saw Jacob grad Luxa's arm and swing her around towards him and leaned into kiss her, Luxa didn't seem to be protest that much.

Gregor just happened to be rounding the corner and happened to see them. He immediately ran to them and grabbed Jacob by the collar , pined him to the wall and punched him in the face. Jacobs nose started bleeding as he released him self from Gregor's hold. He swung a fist back at Gregor, but missed. Gregor's rager side had made him undefeatable . Luxa screamed for them to stop but they ,or course, didn't. As the fight went on Jacob was really hurt, but Gregor was practicly untouched. As Luxa continued screaming, Some gards came and serated the two. Gregor was put in the dungen, while Jacob was free to go. No one could arest the king.

Luxa ordered Gregor free while Jacob was gone on some important mission. That brings us back here." Gregor no! You do not understand!", she said through her tears. "I understand that I could hurt you, Luxa and I'm not taking any more chances. I'm not the guy you fell in love with.I don't even know that guy anymore. I'm sorry, but I'm a monster." She managed to stand up. "No. It isn't you! You did it because you love me!"

"It doesn't matter how much I love you ", he said heading for the door. " I'd still hurt you"

Luxa nearly screamed in emotional pain. He couldn't leave her. he just couldn't. She had to tell him why. But before she could, he was gone. She couldn't case him, or they would be discovered and he would be killed. Then everything went black.


	2. three choices

**I changed a few things to make my story make more sense, thankyou to the people who pionted out my fault. I was aware but i desided to do things a little different. please review.**

Luxa woke up in her own bed. It gave her a short feeling of comfort being in there. Until, that is, she turned over and saw he husband in bed next to her. She would have gotten up right then if it wasn't for her headache. She knew a way to get Jacob out of her bed though. She cleared her throat and said while placing her hand on his shoulder. "Honey will you go and fetch me something for my migraine", he moaned not wanting to" Please hurry". With that he got up and headed for the hall way. Once he was gone she yawned and suddenly came into thought. Suddenly everything that had happed before she passed out was replaying in her mind. She sat up in bed and buried her throbbing head in her hands. Then she felt a strange wave of nauseousness in her stomach. She got up and ran to the bath room and threw up everything she had eaten in what seemed like her life time. Her eyes burned as she finished. She wiped

her face and felt a lot better but she still had the headache. Where was Jacob with the medicine? He question was answered when she turned and saw her cousin, Nerissa, standing in the door way.

"Luxa is this the first time you thrown up like this lately?" She could only gently shake her head. The answer was no.

"Luxa are you...late?", Said nerissa sitting on the floor with her cousin handing her the medicine and some water. Luxa looked up at the ceiling thinking about Nerissa's question. After a minute, she looked at her and said"Yes, acutely I am"

Nerissa looked down. Her cousin was in big trouble now.

"Luxa, I know what this is. I know what you did" Luxa didn't say anything at first she just looked down. Then as a tear streamed down her face she looked at her caring cousin.

" Then please help me" She felt the tears coming "Gregor's gone. He left last night", she had to stop to cough. "I have no idea where he is. He said he doesn't deserve to live and I fear that he will kill himself", she coughed again "Or already has."

Nerissa put her arms out and Luxa rested her painful and worried head on her lap. "I promise you, He's alive", she said comfortingly stroking Luxa's long silver hair.

"But he will be if anyone finds out what you've got inside of you. They'll know it's not Jacobs baby"

Luxa imediatly stated crying harder, but trying not to be to loud. She figured he was just in the other room. "But..I..What must I do?"

Nerissa continued to stroke her hair."Luxa, the way I see It, you have three choices. One, you could just misteriously have a baby with dark hair and Gregors eyes when you and Jacob have never slept together. Your second choice is to run away for nine mounths, find Gregor, hope he's sane and drop the child on his hands. Or your third choice, you sleep with your husband and hope on one notices that the baby is a halflander.. But whatever you do, you must do soon."

Luxa buired her head into her wash rag and cried more. She really hated being pregant, she was so emotional. And that was never a good thing for her.

"I...I...I just don't know. We..We.. Well have to get rid of the child to save Gregors life."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review!


	3. gregor

"Who are you?", said a voice from inside him.

"I don't know anymore.", he said out loud.

"I know who you are.", said the voice. "You're me"

"I'm not you. All I am is the monster you will become", he said.

"You're to stubborn to be a monster." said the voice. "It would take more than a war or two to turn you into a monster "

"Sharing her has", he said.

"You know she doesn't love him", said the voice.

"She belongs to him.", said Gregor.

"But her heart belongs to you"

"I would only hurt her.", he said.

"You haven't yet. I think you love her to much to hurt her.", said the voice

" I'm not taking any chances.", he said.

"Well I guess I cant say that's a bad idea" then the voice was gone.

Gregor woke up covered in sweat. Another dream. He was talking to himself again. But it was him from before he ever came to the Underland that he spoke with. He missed Luxa. He wanted so much to return and see her again. But he knew he couldn't. At least not until he got better

.He needed to find Ripred. But he would probably only have rude remarks.

"Gregor are you awake?" said his flier, Mars.

"Hardly. Are we almost there?", he said pulling himself up into a sitting position.

"We are very close." said the bat.

Mars was a lot like Ares in many ways. He was large and had dark fur. He also had close to the same personality. Luxa had picked him out for Gregor knowing he would like him. She was right. She was always right when it came to Gregor. God he missed her. Just then they landed outside of Ripreds cave like home. Gregor and Mars entered.

"Well if it isn't Gregor the Overlander!", said the rat. "Long time no see."

"Ripred I need your help. It's important.", said Gregor.

"Is it?", said the rat not really caring.

"I need you to get rid of it or something", said Gregor.

"Get rid of what?"

"The rager ", he said .

"I told you, not possible."

"Then help me beat it.", said Gregor

"I don't think I can help you.", said Ripred.

"Whats really going on?"

Gregor closed his eyes before he told him, but once he did he told him everything. He told him everything from the kiss in the museum to the extreme passionate affair they were having.

It took a while for Ripred to take it all in. But he looked like he had expected it but was still shocked.

"Boy, do you have any idea how much trouble you would be in if anyone find out about what you've done with a married queen?", said Ripred. "I'll tell you. You would be killed!"

"I know, I know. And I don't care. I love her." ,said Gregor.

"Then why are you here?", said Ripred.

"I've lost my mind. I'm afraid I'd hurt her.", he said. "And until I find it, I need to stay here. I know I cant hurt you."

"Well all right, but you better keep it down so I can sleep.", said Ripred laying down.

"Thank you" , he said laying down buy Mars on the dirty cave floor. "And Ripred-"

"Shut up and tell me in the morning!"


	4. dreaded questions

Luxa rolled over in the hospital bed. Her cousin, Nerissa, was standing next to her holding her hand. Luxa's arm hurt from the blood that was just taken. They had scheduled an appointment to find out if Luxa really was pregnant . Luxa didn't want word of it getting around so she went to some one she could trust, her aunt Suzanna. Suzanna had promised to keep the test her and only her. It would be one hundred percent private and would not be put on her record.

Suzanna walked back in the room and closed the curtain tightly behind her. She walked over to Luxa and with a soft voice she said. "Positive".

Luxa couldn't say anything. She closed her eyes and worried about what she was going to do.

Run away? Leave her city? Her home? Although Regalia was under control. They hadn't had a war in tow years. And Jacob wasn't a bad king. But where could she go were no one would know? The jungle? No.

The Firelands? No. Was there anywhere for her?

Luxa felt a hand on her shoulder. She wasn't sure whose it was, but she didn't care.

She opened her eyes to see Suzanna was gone. The room was quiet. Then Nerissa spoke up.

"We should go." Luxa only nodded.

They headed back to Aurora to head back to Regalia. It was a about an hour ride from the Fount to Regalia. Luxa didn't speak the whole time. But she did, however, vomit. They had to stop three different times for her. During the times she wasn't hurling, Luxa thought about him. She missed everything about him. His smile. His sent. His taste. Everything. She feared when her husband would find the time to scream at her for Gregor's last episode . Her entire body was filled with dread fear and lonesomeness.

They landed in High hall. Luxa dismounted and headed straight for her room. She was supposed to meet her husband for lunch but the thought of food made her want to vomit. She had Nerissa tell him she was sick. He didn't seem to mind though. She brushed her long silvery blonde hair , slipped into something more comfortable, crawled in bed and fell asleep.

She didn't know how long it had been before she was woken up by her 12 year old cousin, Hazard, coming in after teaching one of his language classes. He walked over to her laying in the bed with her head under the covers. "Hey , Luxa. You okay?" all he heard was a moan of a young women in pain.

"Can I help?", he asked.

"If you can find me. I got lost. Why is my bed so huge?", she said in a tired voice. Hazard laughed and lifted the blanket causing her to roll out of it. She gave another long moan. He put his hand on her forehead.

"Wow you defiantly have a fever", he said. " I'm sorry you don't feel well. Whats going on with you?"

Luxa felt her stomach tighten when he asked that. She felt like she could tell him and he would keep it to himself , but she honestly didn't want him to know yet.

"I am just not feeling good lately.", she lied.

"Since when?", he questioned.

"A few days ago."

"Since Gregor left?"

"Hazard ,please fetch me some medicine for my head.", said Luxa changing the subject.

"Alright. But just remember I'm here when your ready to tell me." he said walking off to find some medicine.

Luxa woke up again to her husband walking and making so much noise that Hazard had to get on to him. She rolled over and saw that Hazard had set two pills on the table next to her along with a cup of water. She took the pills and then saw Jacob walking in the room and sitting on the end of the bed.

"Luxa, I see that you're not feeling well, but you and I are in need of a talk.", he said as she dropped her head back on the pillow." Jacob I am in need of sleep!" ,she said with her face in the pillow.

"Luxa tell me what it was that drove Gregor to attack me when I tried to kiss you?" Luxa got that feeling in

Her stomach again "Jacob , Gregor isn't really…sane at the moment", she thought of what to say next.

"He just sometimes get the urge o fight, like he cant control it. I am sure it had nothing to do with you trying to kiss me.", she said. "Now can I please sleep?"

"Why didn't you just let me kiss you?", he said. Luxa rolled her eyes. (into the pillow, he didn't see)

"I don't know what your talking about , honey, I would have let you kiss me if it wasn't for Gregor."

"If it wasn't for him attacking me, or if it wasn't for Gregor in general?"

Luxa didn't know what to say to that


End file.
